criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Impossible Dream
The Impossible Dream is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-first case of the game. It is the sixth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the final one to take place in Europe. Plot Previously, The Bureau, with the help of Jacqueline Proust, found out the Promethians were planning to bomb several European monuments from Spain in order to scare the people into voting for the unification of Europe. Chief Ripley told Jack and the player that Jacqueline was laying low in the Spanish countryside. There, the two found Jacqueline burned to death in a bronze bull. During the investigation, Cardinal Salieri, Sofia of Girona, Cassandra Papadakis, and the Bureau's own Armand Dupont were all arrested for involvement in the Promethian scheme, albeit Dupont was only there to join Jacqueline in her quest for more knowledge about the Promethians. The referendum was also moved to the next day mid-investigation, signifying the cult had to detonate the bombs within hours. Despite this, the cops found banker Archibald Gilchrist guilty of Jacqueline's murder and of being the Promethian leader. Disguised as Promethians, Jack and the player were able to get a direct confession from Archibald of being the leader of the Promethians. The banker then laid out the details of the murder. He had Papadakis lure Jacqueline to Park Güell in Barcelona. He then ambushed her, dragged her out to the countryside, branded her, and set the bronze bull ablaze in order to send a warning to those standing in the Promethians' way. Jack and the player took off the disguises and sent Archibald to trial. Archibald did not reveal to Judge Adaku where to find the detonator so he sentenced the former to life in prison. Post-trial, to make up for the trouble he was in, Dupont accompanied the player to Park Güell and then to the countryside, where they found a cellphone that contained the detonator. Elliot disabled all the bombs. Meanwhile, Jack and the player fixed and returned Princess Sofia's crown so they could get help from her. She proceeded to organize a meeting with the European Commissioner. The player was then able to convince the commissioner to postpone the referendum. The Bureau celebrated their victory at Park Güell. As they were celebrating, a blow dart struck Chief Ripley in the neck and she collapsed to the ground. Carmen rushed her to the hospital while Jack and the player found the dart and sent it to Lars, who confirmed that it had a fast-acting poison on it and that its feather fletching was dyed with a Moroccan poppy extract. Despite the findings, Ingrid informed the team the Chief had died in the hospital. Lamenting the fallen chief, the team followed Lars's findings to Morocco to find her killer. Summary Victim *'Jacqueline Proust' (found burnt in a bronze bull) Murder Weapon *'Bronze Bull' Killer *'Archibald Gilchrist' Suspects C121-AD.png|Armand Dupont C121-SG.png|Sofia of Girona Capturar3.png|Archibald Gilchrist Capturar4.png|Oracle Papadakis Capturar5.png|Cardinal Salieri Quasi-suspect(s) WEC6EuropeanCommisioner.png|European Commissioner Killer's Profile *The killer reads Aramaic. *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears a mask. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes C121S1A.png|Windmills C121S1B.png|Brazen Bull C121S2A.png|Park View C121S2B.png|Park Stairs C121S3A.png|Carnival Procession C121S3B.png|Cerberus Float Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Windmills. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces, Scroll, Pocket Watch; Victim identified: Jacqueline Proust) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Keychain; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park View) *Investigate Park View. (Prerequisite: Keychain restored; Clues: Cigar Box, Faded Book) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Rubies) *Analyze Rubies. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Archibald Gilchrist) *Talk to Archibald Gilchrist about his rubies. (Prerequisite: Rubies analyzed) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book Title; New Suspect: Sofia of Girona) *Talk to Sofia of Girona about the book the victim wrote about her. (Prerequisite: Book Title unraveled) *Examine Scroll. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Armand Dupont) *Talk to Armand Dupont about his pocket watch being on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Engraving unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bronze Bull; Attribute: The killer reads Aramaic) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Carnival Procession. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim’s Effigy, Hand Fan, Oil Drum) *Examine Victim’s Effigy. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (New Suspect: Oracle Papadakis) *Impersonate a Promethian and talk to Oracle Papadakis. (Prerequisite: Blood DNA identified; Profile updated: Papadakis knows Aramaic and drinks sangria) *Examine Hand Fan. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. *Ask Sofia of Girona how she ended up with the victim's fan. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Sofia drinks sangria) *Examine Oil Drum. (Result: Chess Queen) *Analyze Chess Queen. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Investigate Park Stairs. (Prerequisite: Chess Queen analyzed; Clues: Victim’s Bag, Locked Tablet) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Relic) *Analyze Relic. (12:00:00) *Ask Cardinal Salieri about the relic found in the victim’s bag. (Prerequisite: Relic analyzed; Profile updated: Salieri plays chess) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Talk to Archibald Gilchrist about his distress message for the Bureau. (Prerequisite: Locked Tablet unlocked; Profile updated: Archibald knows Aramaic, drinks sangria, and plays chess) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Cardinal Salieri what he wants. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Salieri drinks sangria) *Investigate Cerberus Float. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Picnic Hamper, Torn Photograph) *Examine Picnic Hamper. (Result: Postcard) *Talk to Oracle Papadakis about her meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Postcard found; Profile updated: Papadakis plays chess) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Analyze Photograph. (09:00:00) *Question Armand Dupont about his involvement in the Promethians. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed; Profile updated: Dupont knows Aramaic, drinks sangria, and plays chess) *Investigate Brazen Bull. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chalice, Lighter) *Examine Chalice. (Result: Black Powder) *Analyze Black Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Golden Substance) *Analyze Golden Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a mask) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Europe in Crisis 6. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 6 *Question Armand Dupont about the location of the bomb detonator. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Park View. (Prerequisite: Dupont interrogated; Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Promethian Quote) *Investigate Windmills. (Prerequisite: Promethian Quote unraveled; Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00) *Ask Sofia of Girona for her help in stopping the European referendum. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis) *Investigate Carnival Procession. (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated; Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Spanish Crown) *Analyze Spanish Crown. (09:00:00) *Return the Spanish crown to Sofia of Girona. (Prerequisite: Spanish Crown analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Persuade the President of European Commission to cancel the European referendum. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Spanish Hat) *Investigate Park View. (Prerequisite: European Commissioner interrogated; Clue: Ice Cooler) *Examine Ice Cooler. (Result: Dart) *Analyze Dart. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime (in the Sahara Region)! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title may come from the song The Impossible Dream, the principal song of the play ''Man of La Mancha''. *This is one of nine cases in World Edition where all suspects have appeared previously. *All suspects in this case were apprehended for their involvement in the Promethian cult, making this one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested based on the canon of the case. *This is one of the game's cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Europe